


INTERMISSION I - The Princess Club

by Sylvas



Series: Cinders of the Emblem [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Corrin/Felicia mention, Eirika is a huge dork when drunk, Gen, Princesses playing cards, There may or may not be some drunken flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvas/pseuds/Sylvas
Summary: The tone has changed in the Order of Heroes' mission, after Veronica's attempt to destroy their summoning obelisk. A direct attack on Askr has driven home just what's at stake for the kingdom. But in spite of that, you can't let things stay gloomy forever.Eirika gets some much-needed advice, has an unexpected heart-to-heart, and willingly humiliates herself to raise spirits. Lachesis teaches everyone how Jugdral girls pass time. Julia gets lost.





	1. Chapter 1

_April 21_

 

Eirika was used to operating under fatigue. However tired she felt, however dark her thoughts, she had to maintain some kind of forward momentum. Like a zombie shuffling aimlessly forward, in an endless search for something new to lay its claws upon. 

Today there wasn't any momentum. Today she laid in bed. 

It wasn't exactly a soothing thing for her to do. No one had ever referred to her as 'self-centered', but nonetheless, that's what she felt like she was. Every moment she laid in bed, she drifted further from being the regal, wise, honorable queen that she was supposed to be. That thought was always the one that drove her forward; _You are the queen._ Eirika, the Restoration Queen of Renais. The Queen of Renais does not lounge in bed. She does not falter or stop. She forges on. 

But she wasn't in Renais anymore... was it too much to ask for just a few moments to rest? 

But then, she'd gotten plenty of rest in Askr already. She almost felt like she'd gotten too much. Most of her days were spent pacing the castle aimlessly, or talking with one of the other members of the order about something immaterial, something removed from their worlds' conflicts, because neither of them really wanted to talk about it, or... failing that, practicing with her sword, giving that same rote excuse to anyone that asked, _Ephraim would scold me if he ever found out I was slacking..._ Honestly it had been such a relief to meet Leo, just to have something else to do and talk about that felt like some kind of forward progress. 

That's really what she should be doing. Studying Gleipnir. 

_What if it's the dark magic that is turning you like this?_

Eirika. Come on. You know that's not how it works. Dark magic does not make you evil, or a slouch, or depressed. Not by itself, anyway. Leo for one seemed to be a very well adjusted young man. To say nothing of... Lyon. How unfortunate that their names were so alike, and that thinking of one always seemed to make her think of the other, and... how that led only to darker thoughts than ever.

She really ought to push herself up, she knew that, but... she just... why? What point was there? She wasn't skirmishing today; in the wake of last night's battle Kiran had taken everyone who'd been injured out of the combat roster, which was a pretty grand majority of the Order. So she had nothing really to do. No responsibilities to tend to, except maybe to get up and do some drills at some point during the day. 

What was the point of her existence, if not as the Queen of Renais? 

There came a knock at her door - relieved at last for a reasonable excuse, she pushed herself up and padded over to the door, but only as she unlocked it realized she was still wearing her nightgown. As such she only cracked it open and peeked around its edge. Ephraim was her visitor. She ushered him in.

"You're not dressed," Ephraim observed, startled, as Eirika shut the door again. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, yes," Eirika sighed, well past the point of even caring enough to lie, even if there was a chance Ephraim wouldn't see through it. She sat back onto her bed, and Ephraim sat near her on the desk, casting one curious eye at Gleipnir's cover before focusing on her again. He probably didn't recognize the book at all, knowing him. "I just feel like there's no point to leaving my room today," she lamented. "A queen doesn't think such things, but... as long as I'm here, I'm not properly a queen of anything, am I? We don't know where Renais is from here, or if we can even get back there. We've met no one that would recognize us. I'm not used to feeling so..." 

She trailed off. Ephraim narrowed his eyes. "So...?"

"Feeling so small," Eirika admitted, shrugging. "Don't you feel like that? Even before the war, we were important, we had responsibilities to live up to... people were looking up to us, relying on us. But here, I've only one job... to the Order, I'm one of dozens of soldiers. That's all."

"Is that how you felt at the royal dinners you held during the restoration?" Ephraim said incredulously. "With old friends from across Magvel in attendance, you were just one of a dozen diplomats?"

"Well, no," Eirika murmured. "It's... more and less than that. I'm aware that I'm being silly, but I just don't know why I'm here." 

Ephraim watched her for a moment in terse silence, and Eirika watched him back, growing anxious. "Is this about last night?"

 

Eirika sighed, and closed her eyes. "I'm sure that's how it seems to you," she murmured. 

"You didn't seem yourself," Ephraim pressed. "I understand that you and I treat battle very differently, but you aren't without pride, Eirika. You can tell me if that's what's hurting you. We can do something about it."

Something hot crawled along her spine; she folded her arms and glared at him. "Ephraim, it's not that," she snapped. "I'm disappointed that I was beaten, yes, but that happens. I'm certainly not the greatest swordswoman in the Order. You saw Lady Lyndis last night, didn't you?"

"She's very talented," Ephraim agreed. "But I don't think she's so far above you that you couldn't best her."

"Flatterer," Eirika retorted, humorlessly. "You say that because you think it reflects well on you."

"No, I say that because I believe in you," Ephraim insisted. "Eirika, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

Eirika drew herself up, but... hearing that last sentence in her mind again... she slumped. What _was_ wrong with her? Ephraim would never... "I don't know," she sighed wearily. "I don't know, Ephraim. I'm sorry to have taken that out on you. I think I thought it was a joke..." 

"It sounds to me a bit like your pride is wounded," Ephraim said softly. "And you said that you feel there's no point to being here, because you were bested in a duel?"

"I wouldn't say it like that," Eirika mumbled, hurt. But that she responded that way was damning by itself, and she knew it. 

Ephraim was quiet again; when Eirika looked back at him he seemed to be considering his words, staring through Eirika's pillow with his arms folded. "You know," he said slowly, "when I introduce myself as your brother, I get very strange reactions. It's clear that people respect you, but some seem to fear you, as well. I wasn't really sure why - I thought perhaps your talent, or perhaps you'd gotten upset with someone in my absence, but... I think I see it now."

"Oh?" Eirika regarded him dryly. "What do you see?"

And Ephraim gestured at her, in distress. " _This._ Eirika, for all of the kindness you show to everyone else, you seem... exhausted. You're making the best impression you can as a princess even though others can tell that you're reaching your wit's end. After last night I can't blame you for feeling like something's snapped out of place, if you've been stretched thin for the last couple months without ever allowing yourself to relax. You never were good at relaxing, Eirika, admit that at least." 

"Well... I wasn't, no..." Eirika sighed heavily, hanging her head. "So... what should I do then, Ephraim? Shall I spend the whole day sequestered away after all?"

"If that would make you feel relaxed, yes," Ephraim said seriously. "But I don't think it would. I don't think you think that, either." Eirika nodded faintly. "What you need is to get out of your shell and to meet some people. That's always been how you relax. You were so much happier whenever L'Arachel or Tana could visit, just for their presence."

"So," Eirika said softly, "I'll march up to one of my fellow princesses and say, 'Hello, princess-in-arms, I'd like to talk to you for a while because I'm feeling depressed'. Or some such?"

"I ask people to spar," Ephraim said simply, shrugging. "Roy, Alm and I have all agreed to practice together every day if we can. I'm hoping to learn more from one of our tacticians, too, perhaps get some direction about what to study in Zenith military history. Those are things that I enjoy doing. If you desperately needed L'Arachel's presence, what would you invite her to do?" 

"I don't know," Eirika muttered, "certainly nothing so violent. Tea, I suppose?"

"Tea," Ephraim said triumphantly. "Of course. Get some friends together for tea, and just try to let your hair down for a while. I'm sure they'll be happy for a chance to unwind, too. Everyone feels so tense after yesterday." 

"I'm sure they do," Eirika agreed absently, though a rather deep sense of guilt was washing over her at the thought. "How self-centered of me, to assume that I'm the only one feeling like this... I'm sorry, brother, this is not becoming of me at all."

"It's alright," Ephraim said kindly, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder; the warmth of his touch brought a faint smile to Eirika's lips all by itself. "We can all falter at times. You've always been there for me. So I'll always do my best to support you, too."

"Thank you," Eirika sighed. "Brother, do you... really think my pride has been wounded?"

"That's how it seems from where I am sitting," Ephraim replied, straightening up again. "Is that not how it feels to you?"

Eirika wasn't sure how to answer that at first. "I just haven't ever thought of myself as a prideful person," she said slowly. 

"Of course you..." Ephraim crinkled his brow. "Eirika, I don't mean to say it like it's some grave sin or weakness of yours, it's healthy to have some pride. But, yes, you've always been proud! You were proud of your home and your station as the princess, you were proud of your ability to defend yourself and how you could soothe conflicts with words rather than violence so reliably. You have a lot to be proud of." 

"I hadn't ever thought of it like that," Eirika repeated quietly, shaking her head. "But... I guess you're right, after all." 

 

"Tea?" Lachesis repeated.

Eirika and Lachesis had a strange, silent bond that Eirika only now really acknowledged. They'd sat together when Lachesis was first summoned a month ago or so, so she had essentially served as Lachesis' introduction to Askr. At first, Eirika had been put off by her stiffness, but... having seen her more frequently now, having fought alongside her both on foot and on horseback, she was struck with a deep respect for the princess of Nordion, as both a fighter and an elegant, intimidating figure of royalty. Somehow seeing that side of her made it easier for Eirika to speak with her - even if their conversations were a bit... unusually frank, compared to what Eirika was used to. 

When Eirika had come in to the hall, Lachesis had been sitting by herself, legs crossed, staring into the distance - a frightfully tense expression on her face, utterly motionless. Eirika had almost turned and gone back the way she'd come. Lachesis had a powerful presence to her at all times, but it wasn't usually quite so outright... hostile. But, no, she had faced that hesitation and sat down across from her, and Lachesis already seemed to have softened a little... if only a little. 

"Well, that's what my brother suggested," Eirika murmured, allowing herself to feel relieved. "Frankly, as I've thought about it, I don't think that will be enough." 

Lachesis showed a crooked smile. "Wine, then."

"You don't suppose the Order will allow us to have any?" 

"I'm sure we can convince them. I'll talk to Kiran, if you like. Who else will you be inviting?" 

"I'm not sure about that either." She had been thinking about it, certainly, but there was a particular reason she hadn't brought it up yet: now that she'd heard Lachesis ask, she knew Lachesis didn't really want this to just be the two of them. That probably would have been most comfortable for Eirika, but she supposed it would be better to share, to speak nothing of Lachesis' own comfort. "Does anyone come to mind?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm not a great person to ask," Lachesis said. "I'm not a terribly social person."

"Is that so?" Eirika frowned. "I wouldn't want you to come just out of obligation."

"I..." Lachesis paused. She closed her eyes, tented her fingers, and closed her mouth. Eirika watched her think for a moment with anxiety, before Lachesis sighed and refocused her attention on Eirika again. "I will be there," the princess said, her voice firm and final. "I may not be very social. But I will be there."

"I appreciate that very much," Eirika replied, though a bit of uncertainty remained. "Is there anything I should do to ensure you'll be comfortable there? Anyone I should avoid inviting?"

"You don't need to coddle me," scolded Lachesis.

"I'm not coddling," Eirika shot right back. "If this is to be relaxing for us, then I don't want to introduce any stressors by mistake."

Lachesis' little smile flashed over her face again, faintly bitter but also faintly relieved. "You're right," she said softly, "but feeling that I've imposed on you would be worse than anything else. All I can say is that I won't humor any second-rate men."

"Then I won't invite any," Eirika said simply. "In fact, that sounds like it would be for the best. Wine with other noblewomen of the Order. Does that sounds alright?"

"It sounds pleasant," Lachesis hummed. "I can relay some invitations for you, if you'd like. It'll be nice to have something to do." 

"That would be very helpful," Eirika sighed. "I'll be preoccupied checking in on someone for a while. So, while I do that, if you could..."

 

When the door opened, the pink-haired girl from the night before peeked out from behind it. "Ah," she squeaked, her eyes widening as Eirika smiled nervously. "Can I help you?" 

"Felicia, right?" Eirika said softly. "You must be Princess Corrin's retainer." The girl nodded. 

"Are you looking for Lady Corrin?" Felicia said, though her voice was weak. "I'm afraid she's indisposed." 

Eirika winced. "I was afraid of that," she admitted. "That's okay. I have an invitation I would like to extend, so if you could relay it for me I would deeply appreciate it." 

"Oh, of course," Felicia replied. "Um... I'm so sorry, but may I have your name?"

"Princess Eirika, of Renais," Eirika said kindly, smiling. 

"Please wait just a moment." Felicia shifted the door mostly closed, vanishing back into the room; a moment later, she reappeared. "Lady Corrin has asked to speak with you," she said a bit hurriedly, "if that's okay." 

"Oh." Eirika blinked, taken aback. "Yes, of course." 

She had kind of expected Corrin to be bedridden, either soothing her wounds or trying to rest her spirit; the sight that greeted was close enough to that, but somehow very strange as well. Corrin laid fully armored on her bed, with the covers neat and tidy beneath her; her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped over her stomach as though she were to be laid on a pyre. Between her hands was her dragonstone, its gleaming light harsh against the gentle springtime sunlight from the balcony. As Eirika approached, Corrin cracked one eye open to track her, and Eirika noted the slow rise and fall of her chest. 

"Good morning," Eirika said kindly - Felicia pulled up a chair for her across from Corrin. 

"Good morning," Corrin murmured. "Forgive me... for not answering the door myself. My head..." She sighed, closing her eye again. 

"I was afraid that you may have overexerted yourself," Eirika said mournfully. "I, um... I wanted to thank you again for saving me last night." 

"I don't... remember that." Corrin wrinkled her nose. "I remember... you rode in and saved me..." 

"The knight nearly defeated me, as I fought too conservatively," Eirika continued. "But in the last moment you rose up and struck him down again... We weren't able to defeat him, but I at least survived."

Slowly the dragon nodded, before turning her head faintly to Eirika and opening her eyes again. "You look okay," she said softly. "I'm glad you're not hurt." 

"Thanks to you." Eirika smiled faintly, but she couldn't maintain it. "The mood of the castle has been dour today," she sighed. "We repelled our attackers, but it doesn't feel like a victory..." She trailed off and sighed; Corrin did not move or respond, watching her dimly, expression unreadable. "It seems to have hit you worst of all," Eirika murmured. 

"Fighting is like this for me," Corrin replied, closing her eyes and straightening out again. "I'm sorry to trouble you... I'm sure I'll recover within a day or so." 

"I'm sorry," Eirika breathed, "I think that... that I might be missing something. What do you mean, when you say that fighting is... like 'this', for you?"

"I-I'm so sorry to interrupt," Felicia cut in, her pitched voice quivering, "but Lady Corrin does not like to speak of her condition, so... please don't ask about it." 

_Condition?!_ Eirika stared at her bewildered, and then looked back at Corrin in a shock. Corrin wasn't moving, but now that Eirika looked she could see a sweat on the dragon princess' brow; her fingers seemed to tremble around her dragonstone... "Corrin," Eirika whispered, "when you said you didn't remember saving me, you... you didn't mean that literally, did you? That you literally did not remember?"

"Princess Eirika," Felicia protested, "please - " 

"It's alright," Corrin interrupted, her voice so loud and sharp and biting that Eirika jumped; Corrin had not moved, her eyes had not opened, but all at once her body had tensed and she'd barked out something as if shouting an order across a battlefield. In the silence that followed, Corrin took several slow, deep, shaking breaths, and Eirika watched each with anguish; then Corrin did reopen her eyes, and focused once more on Eirika. "I'm sorry to worry you," she whispered. "It's not been this bad in... as long as I can remember." 

"Corrin," Eirika sighed. Could she really invite Corrin to their gathering in this state? It felt wrong to just leave her like this, though... last night hadn't been the first time that Corrin had helped her, but even aside from that, she felt a certain strange kinship with Corrin, who had always seemed burdened by something, always seemed vaguely... distant and ill, and yet was never anything less than courteous and sincere to Eirika even if she could only speak a few words before excusing herself... 

She had to help, even if it was something small. It was just... the right thing to do.

"I'm afraid I don't have much time," Eirika said, "but... would you like to come on a walk with me?"

 

The two of them accompanied her outside and out into the castle grounds... and then outside the wall as well, walking up into the woods that blanketed the Askrian capitol's north side. Corrin seemed anxious about being around people at first, but relaxed somewhat the further into nature they walked, until they found a grassy clearing that opened up into a vibrant blue sky overhead and Eirika carefully sat down, patting the grass beside her. 

Felicia remained at the clearing's edge, apparently watching for anyone else so that she could warn them. But Corrin did sit beside her. She was clutching her head, but didn't seem physically impaired; in fact, she'd been walking so fast that Eirika had kept wondering if she was trying to lead _her_ somewhere, but if Corrin caught up to her she'd stop and bounce on her heels a little until Eirika took the lead again. It was almost like, rather than being drained and exhausted... Corrin was filled with too _much_ energy. But then that must have been exhausting in its own right, too.

After a moment of dully staring into the woods, though, Corrin slumped backwards onto the grass and breathed deeply, spreading her arms. Eirika smiled down at her, tentatively. "This feels nice," Corrin sighed. "It smells nice here, too..."

"I've always loved the smell of pine trees," Eirika agreed. "Do you like to watch the sky, Corrin?" 

"I haven't ever really done it." Corrin opened her eyes - they flashed brilliantly red, in spite of her tired expression, but remained focused upward. "It's so blue," she whispered. 

"It is." 

They rested there for a little while. Eirika eventually laid down beside her, casting her eyes up as well. A few scant clouds had drifted in above them. 

"I would like to ask about your health," Eirika said softly. "But I understand if you don't wish to tell me." 

"It's not that I don't want anyone to know," Corrin replied, her voice low and dark. "I don't know how to describe it. How do I look?"

"Ill." Eirika frowned, looking over at her. "Your hands are shaking. Even back in your room, you were sweating. And you've mentioned your head a few times... it seems like it's paining you badly."

"That's all true," Corrin murmured, sighing heavily. "I was doing well yesterday, and it hasn't been this bad in all the time I've been in Askr. I don't know why I get so ill, but... I do know why it's so bad today." 

"Why is that?" Eirika breathed.

"Last night... That was my brother. Xander, Prince of Nohr."

Eirika sat up and whirled over to her in a panic. "He was?!" A chilling breeze brushed past them, and Eirika shivered and recoiled a little as it dug into her. "I-I wouldn't have ever guessed," she stammered. "I... w-wow, Corrin, I'm... so sorry." 

"I know we all look nothing alike." Corrin smiled bitterly, still watching the sky directly overhead. "We're not really siblings. But I was raised with them... that's how we all saw each other." Her smile faded, and her eyes closed. "When I first transformed... when mother died, and the two sides of my family went to war... I rejected them both. I couldn't stand the thought of fighting them... or of them fighting each other. They all loved me, didn't they? I was their sister... stuck in between, begging them to lower their weapons. But Nohr and Hoshido have hated each other for generations, and..." She scoffed. "I'm not a diplomat," she chuckled. "I'm a dragon, and dragons don't exactly handle their anger well." 

Eirika was quiet, as Corrin continued to solemnly explain herself - to explain that her first transformation had left her all but mindless, how she'd rampaged a battlefield with only a faint awareness of blood and panic and terror before someone had finally calmed her down enough to transform back, and how by then, the damage to both sides was far too great. Branded a traitor by both families, Corrin had been forced to escape, and had lived stumbling from battlefield to battlefield until some of her family could realize what was really happening to her, and they listened to her long enough to join forces. 

For most of that time Eirika could not speak. Corrin spoke so callously of her own suffering, as though it were a footnote in the longer story of her journey to unite her families, but Eirika could only see the painful memory of Corrin slumped in the dirt on the approach to Bern Keep, clutching her head, breathing heavily almost as if on the verge of tears. In her own mind, Corrin was telling a very different story to the one that Eirika was hearing. 

"Xander had been the hardest to convince," the dragon was saying, as Eirika tried to drag herself back to the present. "Always very loyal to his father... most everyone feared King Garon, but Xander... Xander just knew it was his duty, as the prince of Nohr, to live up to his father's wishes. So he knew it didn't matter if I meant well... if I turned on Nohr and drew Nohrian blood, I was a traitor. I didn't hold it against him, but we needed his help." 

"But in the end, you did convince him," Eirika murmured. Corrin nodded. 

"I don't clearly remember what happened last night," Corrin sighed, shifting and closing her eyes. "I wasn't... completely awake. So I don't know what he said to me, or what he was thinking. But I must have become angry at the idea that he had turned on me again..."

"I'm sure he hasn't," Eirika gasped. "It's Princess Veronica's doing, somehow, the same as the other worlds we've visited so far."

"Yeah," Corrin huffed. "I really hope you're right." She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about him anymore, but... I thought you should know."

"I really appreciate you telling me all of this," Eirika sighed. "I... I don't know what to say, honestly."

"You don't have to say anything," Corrin said dismissively. 

That... bothered Eirika, but... well, she supposed it was a clear enough response. She cleared her throat. "Has the, um... the fresh air helped your head at all...?" 

Corrin seemed to consider that for a moment before replying. "Yes, it has." She sighed and pushed herself partway up, stretching her arms over her head one at a time. "Talking helped some, too," she continued. "Maybe I should have chats in the woods more often." 

"I would be happy to join you any time you'd like to talk," Eirika offered, and Corrin turned to face her, smiling - a sincere and warm smile, her eyes briefly glittering in the sunlight, reflecting a moment of inner peace. 

"I appreciate that," she said softly. "I really do." 

Eirika smiled back, as response, so... so immensely relieved just to see Corrin comforted. Corrin blushed a little, turning away slightly, bashful. "O-oh!" Eirika jumped, her smile widening a little. "There was something else! I... wanted to invite you to a quiet gathering tonight. Some other noblewomen of the order and myself, just chatting over wine, I think. But I understand if you're not feeling well enough for that." 

"Over wine," Corrin repeated. "Hm. I've... not drank wine before, but..."

"O-oh, you don't have to," Eirika gasped, and Corrin nodded and waved her hand.

"I'd be more than happy to come," Corrin said firmly, smiling. "Just say when and I'll be ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Come sunset, Felicia - who had volunteered to help with preparations once Corrin had explained the gathering to her - and the other Order staff that Kiran had provided were putting the finishing touches on the room, and Eirika was just arriving as the first guest; shortly after her was Lachesis, who seemed to be just the sort of woman to arrive fashionably early to gatherings such as this. She and Eirika sat beside one another at the table in the center of the room; Felicia made to bring them drinks, but Eirika waved her off. "We'll wait for everyone else to arrive," she said, and Felicia nodded and beamed. She seemed so delighted that Corrin was going to be here. It was kind of sweet. 

Together she and Lachesis compiled a tentative guest list - them, of course, the princesses of Renais and Nordion; Corrin, as well as Camilla and Hinoka, representing Hoshido and Nohr; Caeda, princess of Talys, Lucina of Ylisse, Tiki of the Divine Dragon tribe ("A dragon?" Eirika had said in innocent surprise; "She's a noblewoman, by Princess Lucina's measure," Lachesis responded with a shrug), and Julia, priestess of Naga. 

Lachesis had narrowed her eyes at that last one. Eirika hoped she wasn't as flushed as she felt. Julia had been... a bit of a self-indulgent inclusion. 

"Is something wrong?" she asked daintily.

"No," Lachesis sighed, turning away. "No, it's nothing." 

Corrin and her sisters arrived next; Hinoka seemed uncharacteristically delighted to meet the both of them, and even a little shy, while Camilla was gruffer than Eirika thought she remembered, and stuck close to Corrin's side. Corrin for her part seemed more weathered than earlier in the day, but less... burdened, and she offered Eirika a sincere smile and a gentle embrace as she entered. 

"Thank you for coming," Eirika said, beaming. "Please relax and don't feel obligated to do anything or to speak to anyone you don't wish to. This isn't a political dinner or anything like that."

"I'll remember," Corrin promised. "Thank you for inviting us." 

For a little while after that, Eirika was occupied by a string of continuous greetings and introductions. She had met just about everyone here at least in passing, but not for much more than a few quick moments just before a fight, if not on the battlefield. So she was able to make more detailed observations, noting how Caeda seemed to feel a little bit uncomfortable in her dress, how even though Caeda had been the one to recommend Tiki's presence Tiki actually arrived with Lucina... that sort of thing. You could learn a lot about people from very small details, and asking the right questions. 

But, no, Eirika had to remind herself; she wasn't here as a diplomat. Just as she'd told Corrin, this wasn't a political dinner. Everyone here had presented themselves, vulnerable, in hopes of a few moments of healing. 

Julia was the last to arrive. She was out of breath - Eirika rushed forward to help her to a seat without a second thought. "Are you alright?"

"This room was... a few floors above... above my room," Julia panted, exhaling with great relief as she sat down. She looked up at Eirika with a gentle smile, in spite of her flushed face. "Stairs and I," she sighed, "don't get along." 

"Oh, no..." Of course, Eirika ought to have _known_ that, because Julia told her about her health as soon as they'd arrived - Julia just had a bit of trouble moving too quickly or for too long, that was all, but even though Julia had of course tried not to make a big deal out of it, Eirika should have known better than to invite her up several floors! She should have... well, tried to get a sitting room lower, she supposed... was she overreacting? She was overreacting, wasn't she. 

"A-ah," Eirika gasped, suddenly aware of an awkward silence, "Felicia can get you something to drink, if you'd like - um - " There was a whole introduction she was supposed to give, but it was gone entirely from her thoughts now, chased away by her guilt over poor Julia's fatigue. Julia herself, meanwhile, was just watching Eirika with a sweet, patient smile, her cheeks fading back to pale... her eyes were so beautiful, and such an unusual color! Eirika wondered how often she was complimented about them. Er, what had she been saying? "Y-Yeah," she finished, laughing sheepishly. "I'm sorry, there's more I'm supposed to say, but it's just not coming to me at the moment, it seems."

"You seem very tired yourself," Julia said, sympathetically. "Don't trouble yourself with me. I'll be alright now that I'm sitting down." 

Eirika wasn't really sure what more to say about that, so... she nodded gratefully and gave Julia her space, returning to her own seat beside Lachesis. 

 

"I want to thank everyone for joining us, first of all," Eirika began, drawing everyone's attention at once. Felicia busied herself filling everyone's glasses of wine. "The hope for this evening is that we can spend it relaxing in pleasant company before the fighting resumes."

There was a brief round of replies, mostly thanking Eirika or Lachesis for their invitation, but after that Eirika could feel another silence coming and she wasn't quite sure how to fill it - before she could find something, though, Princess Caeda spoke up across from her with a radiant, cheerful smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said happily. "Especially you, Tiki! You've grown up so much!" 

"Yes," Tiki said softly, "it has been a very long time. I wasn't fit for wine when you and I last spoke, was I?"

"Well, I certainly wouldn't have given you any, to speak for myself." Caeda giggled. "Now - since I think many of us are not very familiar with one another, why don't we start with a sort of ice breaker? What do you all say that we take turns introducing ourselves, and sharing something about the world we came from?"

Eirika smiled, relieved. "I think that's a wonderful idea," she said, giving way for others to agree. 

"Very well, I'll start." Caeda drew herself up and clasped her hands in front of her, her gaze sweeping across everyone at the table, addressing them all at once. "I am Princess Caeda of Talys. My home is just an island kingdom, so my standing isn't all that grand. But as you may have guessed, I knew Tiki when she was much smaller than she is now!"

"By chance," Lucina ventured, "have you met Cordelia yet?" 

"I have!" Caeda beamed. "A vassal of your father's, if I'm not mistaken? Is it true that you really see myself and the Whitewings as... legends...?"

"It is," Lucina confirmed. "My own retainer, Cordelia's daughter, looked up to you as a girl too. Though I don't think she'd be nearly as willing to admit it." 

"That might be for the best," Caeda laughed nervously. "I honestly wasn't sure how to respond to all of Cordelia's praise! It's intimidating being a legend in the eyes of others."

"Hear," Lucina said, with a wry smile. 

"Legends have a way of growing out of hand over time," Tiki added, with a warm smile. "But to memory, I think you deserve quite a bit more praise than you might believe, Lady Caeda."

"Oh, stop it, you," Caeda giggled. "Don't you start flattering me, too!"

On her right side was Julia, who also straightened herself up, and in her tiny breathy little voice she said: "I am Julia... I'm not very special, but I really appreciate being invited to join you all today, and am looking forward to getting to know everyone better." 

"It's lovely to meet you," said Caeda. 

"Aren't you just darling," sighed Camilla, almost longingly, glowing. 

"Why don't you tell us a little about your world?" Tiki offered. 

"Let's see..." Julia looked down, drumming her fingers thoughtfully; Felicia set a wine glass in front of her, and she let out a tiny gasp and scooped it up, turning around to thank Felicia with a smile before returning her attention to the table again. That whole time Eirika's eyes were fixed on Julia's face. She looked like a beautiful doll brought to life, but every bit as fragile and precious as before. To know someone that could look like that... it was almost surreal. "Let's see," Julia repeated, taking a little sip of her wine. "Please forgive me, um... my memory fails me at times..."

"Might I ask where you grew up?" Caeda asked kindly. 

"Oh," Julia gasped, but she seemed troubled more than anything else by Caeda's question - Caeda herself even recoiled a little, surprised. "I remember... I was forbidden from leaving the castle, as a girl..."

"Ah - " And to Eirika's surprise Corrin of all people leaned forward, showing Julia a rather bitter smile of her own. "So I'm not the only one then," she said softly. "That's a bit of a reassurance."

"I'm so sorry," Julia gasped. "I don't remember much of it, but... I know I wouldn't ever return to it. I can only pray that your experience was better than mine."

"I'm happy to be outside of that keep," Corrin agreed. "I don't think we really need to say much more about it than that." And Julia nodded gratefully, and they moved on. 

Next was Lucina, who described a massive tree that had been planted as a shrine to a fallen god, and that she'd met Tiki living at the top of it; it sounded rather absurd to Eirika's ears, but Tiki nodded gently as Lucina described it, and explained that it was a tree that had grown at the resting place of two Divine Dragons from Lucina's ancient history. "I was not present when they fell," she said, "but from my studies of history, Caeda, you would have been alive for it."

"Is that so?" Caeda gasped. "Where was this tree?" 

"Valm," Lucina said, but Caeda clearly didn't recognize the name.

"Central Valentia," Tiki clarified. 

"Valentia," Caeda repeated. "Goodness. To think that so much happened at so near the same time... And you were living up there, were you?" 

"I had a duty there," Tiki said, a wry smile crossing her face. "And, well... you know me. It wasn't so much living as it was napping." 

"Ah, so that much at least hasn't changed," chuckled Caeda. 

Then, it was Eirika's turn. She briefly described the legend of the Sacred Stones, which drew interest but little comment - Eirika suspected they could tell that she didn't especially want to talk about it, but... what else was there really to say? Thinking about her home she just remembered ash and ruin. Just as well to move along from that quickly. 

After her was Lachesis. "I am Lachesis," she began, "princess of Nordion..."

Julia gasped. "Nordion?" Everyone turned to face her. "I remember a place by that name," she exclaimed. "I wonder if it is the same?"

Eirika turned back to Lachesis, surprised, only to find that Lachesis was not only not looking at Julia... she wasn't even about to acknowledge her. "I don't have much to say about the place," she said darkly. "I can say that I did not grow up in the royal castle of my house, however, nor did I raise my daughter there."

"Oh, interesting," Caeda said, clearly trying to be friendly. "So you traveled around a lot as well?" 

"As part of a war effort," Lachesis replied curtly, "yes."

"Also like myself, then," Caeda replied gracefully. "I would so much rather see the world and make a difference in it than hide within a castle's walls while my people fight." 

Afterward came Tiki, who explained that she was the last of an ancient tribe of dragons of her world; then Camilla, who explained that her home kingdom Nohr was dark even during the day; and then Corrin briefly described a bottomless canyon that divided her continent in half; and lastly Hinoka, who described great birds called Kinshi that high-ranking knights of her kingdom would ride to command the skies. They drew a decent amount of conversation, but Eirika's attention was preoccupied. Julia seemed fatigued. Lachesis seemed disgruntled. Why? Why did Lachesis seem to be so troubled by Julia's presence? She couldn't ask, obviously, but... that left her without much to do about it. 

 

When Hinoka finished, she turned it around, prompting them to tell everyone their favorite food - and then it came back to Hinoka, and Camilla prompted them next with their idea of a perfect vacation spot... and so on, and so on. At first it caught Eirika off-guard just how easily Corrin's sisters carried the conversation forward, but... maybe, considering Camilla's protectiveness of Corrin... this was something they'd learned to do to help keep her preoccupied, to turn her thoughts somewhere pleasant and to keep her grounded. Whatever it was that made them so good at it, they guided their gathering along in high spirits through the first round of drinks and well into most everyone's second. And it was around then that Lachesis presented them with a rather large deck of cards. 

"We can continue," Lachesis said, a little sheepishly, as everyone turned to face her. "I just - used to - wine and cards go well together, is all." 

"Good idea," Eirika gasped, beaming. 

"Oh," Caeda gasped, "what are we playing? Don't leave me out!"

"Yeah, it'd be fun to learn something from another world," Hinoka agreed, grinning wickedly. "What'll it be?"

Lachesis, seemingly delighted by the enthusiasm, began shuffling with a very clearly experienced dexterity. "This game's name," she said dramatically, "does not bear repeating. But it's not very complicated." She dealt out her cards to everyone at the table, swift enough that Eirika might have missed it if she'd turned away, and in that pause Felicia swept around refilling everyone's drinks (except Lucina's, which she dropped, apologized profusely for, and then scurried off to get her another glass). "The goal," Lachesis explained, as she scooped up her hand and everyone else followed along with her, "is to get rid of your cards first. You will do this by lying." 

"Oh," Lucina gasped. "I - think I might have played this before." 

"Did you call it something suitable for present company?" Lachesis hummed rather smugly, and Lucina flushed and shook her head. Beside her, Julia was quietly arranging her cards with some amount of anxiety; as Lachesis resumed speaking the priestess looked up again, watching her very intently, but with a nagging little frown growing deeper as Lachesis explained. Was she okay? Probably. Eirika was staring, and she knew she really should stop staring. 

"We'll take turns," Lachesis explained, reaching out with a few of her cards face-down, "playing cards in ascending order from our hands - aces to twos, up to tens and then face cards. You would lay them face-down like this and say, 'Three aces', or however many you are playing, but no one knows for sure if these are aces. They could be whatever you like." 

"Why would you lie?" Caeda said blankly. 

"What if it comes around your turn to play sixes," Lachesis said innocently, "and you don't have any?" 

"Can't I skip my turn?"

"No." The blonde's lips curled playfully. "Everyone has to go in order. Now! If anyone at the table doesn't believe that you're playing what you say you are, they can call you, and you have to flip those cards over." She mimed the action without showing them. "If you were lying," Lachesis continued, her smile growing, "then you must take all of the cards in the center of the table into your hand. If you were telling the truth, the person that called you takes them, instead. And then play continues, until someone runs out of cards." 

"Oh," Julia murmured, so softly only Eirika heard. "Okay." 

"Goodness," Caeda murmured, her brow creasing. "Alright. I'm not sure I'm sober enough for this game, but I suppose I'll give it my best shot."

"Trust me," Lachesis cooed, "this game is much more fun the less sober you are." 

"Sounds to me like you're speaking from experience," Camilla mused.

"I might be." She rapidly rearranged the cards in her hand, then slid two forward, meeting Camilla straight in the eyes. "Two aces." 

For a little while, the game went without incident. Two full rounds of the table, and no one called anyone else, nor was Eirika forced into lying. Everyone seemed a little confused about the nature of the game, to her eyes. Except Lucina, who was watching the table very keenly, and Lachesis, who was watching everyone else with a strangely delighted expression. 

Then it came to Julia's third turn. She stared blankly at her cards for several moments. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "um... where were we?" 

"Kings," Lucina said beside her.

"Oh." Julia stared more intently still. Eirika felt her chest tighten for some reason. She... really looked stressed. That wasn't good, this wasn't supposed to be stressful! But what could she say about it? Lucina took a sip of her wine as Eirika was watching, and Eirika thought to look at Julia's glass - mostly full, was that her second drink? Third? First? Maybe she'd had too much? She was kind of small and frail-looking, maybe... _Staring! Staring again._

"Um." Carefully Julia slid three cards forward. "Three... kings? Right?"

Lachesis glanced meaningfully at Lucina, and Lucina sighed. "I don't think those are kings," she said lowly. 

"Are you calling her?" Eirika gasped, her voice tense. 

"Yeah." Lucina turned apologetically to Julia. But Julia was staring back at her in total confusion.

"Why on earth are you calling me?" Julia said, bewildered. She flipped her cards over, and there were in fact three kings! 

"Wha-?" Lucina shook her head slowly. "How - what?"

"Wait, how does that work?!" Caeda protested, leaning in as well, gesturing at Julia's cards. "How can she play three kings after we'd already seen two last round? Did someone lie on their last turn, then? That would have been..." She started counting backwards, but Lachesis waved her off.

"It's a double-size deck," she hummed. "You don't usually play with so many people, so there's eight of every card. I honestly thought Julia was bluffing too, but I guess we were both wrong!"

"You were hesitating so much!" Lucina cried. "I wouldn't have expected someone like you to be so deceitful!" 

"I-I just forgot... what we were doing," Julia said sheepishly, receding a little in her chair, eyes cast to the floor. Lucina backed down, startled and remorseful, and Eirika had jumped up to her feet before she knew where she was going. 

"Julia," she gasped, sweeping around to her, "are you alright? You've seemed out of sorts since we started playing..."

"I'm okay!" Julia squeaked, smiling up at her shyly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to hold everyone up... I'm sure I'll piece it all together as we go."

Eirika looked up at Lachesis, at a loss. Lachesis stared back at her, her smile falling away, chewing her lip. That was right - Lachesis seemed to have some... some unspoken tension with Julia... but, in spite of that, Lachesis sighed and said: "Would you feel more comfortable playing with someone else? Maybe you and Eirika share a hand?"

"I..." Julia looked up at Eirika for confirmation, and Eirika nodded happily, delighted that Lachesis had had such a wonderful idea. "If that's okay," Julia said, "that might be a little better for me."

"Okay!" Eirika said cheefully. "Um, Lucina, may we trade places?" Lucina nodded and switched to Eirika's chair, Eirika gathered her cards and sat beside Julia, and they played now with a combined hand.

 

"You do _not_ have four aces," Eirika snorted. 

"I do too!" Tiki protested, tapping her cards against the table. "They're right here! Call me, I dare you. You'll ABSOLUTELY regret it."

"Tiki has been completely honest _all night_ ," Lucina cried, slamming her hand down as well. "How _dare_ you accuse her of --"

"Tiki hasn't been called out all evening," Lachesis cut in. "That's not the same thing as being honest, and even then that's because she sat out half the games in the middle while Felicia was cleaning up her chair!"

"That doesn't change the facts!" Lucina roared. 

Eirika waved her hands indignantly, trying to draw attention back to her. "The facts are," she shouted, "Tiki doesn't have four aces, because _we_ have _five_ aces!"

"Uh oh," Caeda laughed. "You messed up, Tiki!" 

"Why would you lie with _four_ aces?!" Corrin deadpanned. The poor girl was holding her head, but to her credit, she hadn't stopped talking, and she was smiling still too. Camilla had skipped last round so she could massage Corrin's shoulders, and Hinoka had quit this round so she could enjoy Camilla's massage too. " _Four_?!" Corrin pressed. "You'd claim that many, when you know Julia and Eirika have half the deck?!"

Tiki spread her arms wide, then lifted them up, gesturing as though unto heaven. Then, with one sweep of her hand, she flipped over her cards on the table. 

"No," Eirika said slowly, staring at them. "No...?" She nudged them apart so she could see them clearly. She counted them. She counted them again, this time tapping each one, murmuring aloud. One, two, three, four. Four... Four aces. "No!" she gasped, and she scrabbled up her hand, Julia peering over her shoulder as they sifted through the mess - there were their aces - one, two, three... four... 

"I would never lie," Tiki said coolly. "You miscounted."

"NO!" Eirika cried. "Noooo!" Everyone at the table was laughing - Eirika was laughing, too, in her heart - but even so she slipped to her knees and grabbed at the sides of Julia's chair, as Julia watched her with a hand over her mouth, clearly trying to hide her smile. "Julia," she lamented. "I'm so sorry. I have failed you, as a guardian, and your knight and advisor and -" 

"It's okay," Julia said, gently patting Eirika's head. "You did your best." 

"Okay, the game's not over," Lachesis giggled. Eirika weakly pulled herself back into her chair; Julia had already scooped up their penalty cards and was sorting them into their shared hand with a cute, busy cheeriness. "Princess Corrin, yes? You're next." 

"Two twos and I'm out," Corrin sighed, tossing her remaining two cards into the center; Caeda beat Eirika to the call, but Corrin dutifully flipped them over to reveal that she was being honest. Eirika hadn't really kept track, but she suspected that Corrin had not had nearly as much to drink as everyone else; she'd won the last three hands in a row now. Either way, Eirika began accepting everyone's cards, since she as the de facto "loser" should shuffle their next hand. She hesitated, though - Julia was still happily sorting away, in a little world of her own... she didn't want to take that away from her yet...

"I think I'm going to head to sleep," Corrin sighed. "It's been a lot of fun, though, ladies." She looked up at Eirika, and Eirika gingerly set the jumble of cards down and reached across the table to shake her hand. "Thank you so much for inviting me," she said softly. "We should do this again."

"Yes!" Caeda agreed, as others cheered or nodded their support. "Yes, again, Lachesis! This was wonderful!" 

"We'll have to see," Lachesis said, turning to Eirika. "Really, she was the mastermind here. I just helped her invite people."

"I think," Eirika added, raising her empty glass and setting it aside, "I think maybe we had a bit much to drink. But. I would love to meet with you all over drinks again. Perhaps we should even do this regularly." 

"It will be difficult to coordinate everyone once the fighting starts back up," Lachesis reminded her. 

"That may be," Eirika countered, "but if everyone feels so strongly, then I'll just have to do my best." 

"Here I was looking forward to Lady Camilla's massage," Tiki sighed, yawning. 

"I don't remember offering," Camilla said rather curtly, and Tiki chuckled. 

"It's only fair," Lucina huffed. "If you're going to start giving them out, isn't it fair to give everyone a chance?" 

"You'll give a massage to your worst enemy," Hinoka said coolly, "but not to your other comrades?" 

"You are _not_ my worst enemy," Camilla snapped, under her breath. "You are my darling sister. Just like Corrin." 

"Usually I'd be upset about being treated the same way you treat her," Hinoka murmured, slumping forward on the table, "but for today I'll take it." 

"Eirika?" 

Julia was tugging on her sleeve; Eirika turned to face her, and Julia offered her the remaining cards with a tired smile. "I think I'm going to retire as well," she said softly. "Thank you for inviting me tonight. I had a lot of fun." 

"Of course," Eirika whispered. She was seized by an intense urge to stroke Julia's cheek. She wouldn't mind that, would she? Nah. (But her hand didn't move.) "Get plenty of rest, okay? I'll look forward to seeing you again."

"Yes," Julia agreed, "so will I." 

But then Caeda decided she should turn in, as well, and Tiki admitted she was getting very tired herself, and at that point the entire gathering had all agreed to disband for the night. So, Eirika helped them all to their feet and gave them goodbyes and showed them off; she tried to help Felicia clean up, but all she could do was gather up the wine glasses before she had to slump against a wall and try to center her balance again. She'd had a lot more to drink than she'd thought. How long had they been here, even? 

"Are you alright?" Felicia asked, concerned. Eirika nodded. 

"Just need a moment," she murmured.

"Your highness, please don't hesitate to return to your quarters," the maid insisted. "I can finish up here." 

Eirika wanted to protest, but... well... her balance was not really coming back. She felt like she was being pulled backwards into the wall, presently. And even if she wasn't on the active combat roster she ought to be ready for a fight to break out regardless, in case of emergency... which meant she should go sleep, and try to minimize whatever illness she'd probably feel in the morning... meaning... 

"Okayyyy." She pushed herself up, still bracing against the wall beside her on her way out. "Don't stay up too late," she called. 

"I will return to Lady Corrin's side as soon as I am done," Felicia promised. "You get plenty of rest." 

"Mmhmmm." 

 

She took it slow getting down the stairs; walking did her a bit of good, such that she didn't have to prop herself up by something stationary at all times, but she was still a little off balance. A faint headache had started, but all things considered, she thought she was doing quite well. 

"Oh, are you alright?"

Eirika blinked and looked up - she hadn't even really processed that she was watching the floor - to see Julia hurrying over to her. "Yes!" Eirika gasped, embarrassed. "Yes. I'm doing fine. I'm doing great, really. I don't drink much wine or anything, so I think really this is going very well compared to - erm - compared to the worst case scenario."

"I would rather not think about the worst case scenario," Julia said emphatically, clearly not at all reassured. "You look like you're feeling very sick!"

"I'm feeling a little sick," Eirika admitted. "Just a little, though. Nothing a bit of sleep won't fix. But, goodness, Julia!" She beamed at the smaller girl. "You were so cute! Did you have a good time? I really enjoyed sitting with you and sharing our cards and all of that." 

Julia giggled sweetly. "You're very drunk, I think," she cooed. Eirika blinked at her, nonplussed. What did THAT mean?! "I did have a good time, though! It was nice to see you and everyone else."

"Yeah!" Eirika nodded happily. "But, um, I really should probably lie down." And as she said this, she squinted at Julia, realization oozing over her slowly, like spilled honey. "Waaait. You left way before me. How come you aren't laying down? Were you waiting for me?"

"Oh." Julia seemed rather confused. "I... you're right, I..." For a moment, Eirika thought with delight that Julia meant to say she was waiting for Eirika after all, but Julia's expression only grew more troubled as she turned slowly to search the corridor, as if... looking for something. As if... 

"Julia," Eirika breathed, suddenly horrified, "are you lost?"

"W-Well, only some," Julia protested, looking back up at her. "I remember where we came from! It's up the stairs and... I think... the second hallway on the... left?" She bit her lip, and then shook her head. "It's just that everywhere looks the same in this castle," she lamented, "especially after dark... I must have dozed off a little trying to remember where I was going..." 

"You're lost," Eirika repeated numbly. "Well! That's okay! I will guide you back to your room." 

"Do you know where it is?" Julia gasped, hopefully. 

...Errr. "No," Eirika said slowly, "I thought... you would know."

"I think it's in... the quartz hall...?" 

"I don't think I know that one," Eirika admitted. "Do you know maybe the ones next to it?" 

Julia shook her head. "I can't remember," she murmured. "Oh, well, um... I shouldn't keep you up, Eirika... you should get some rest. I'm sure I'll find my way back sooner or later." 

"No!" Eirika snapped. "That's unacceptable! Even if we can't find your room from here, I won't just leave you to die!" 

"I'm not going to die," Julia gasped. 

"Maybe you will!" Eirika gestured dramatically. "Maybe you'll find some part of the castle no one ever goes and then you won't know how to get out and no one will ever see you again! I can't let that happen. It'd be too sad."

"I don't think I'm quite that lost," Julia said slowly. 

"Maybe not. Maybe I'm overreacting." Eirika squinted. "Is that a thing I do when I'm drunk?" she mumbled, mostly to herself. "Hmm. I'll have to remember." She shook her head, clearing the thought. "But!" she declared. "I still can't leave you. So - "

"H-hey - " Eirika swept forward and scooped Julia up in her arms, lifting her bridal style (not that she consciously recognized that); she stumbled and Julia yelped, but it was just one misstep, and then Eirika had her footing again. "Hey," Julia repeated, her voice fainter than before, her face very red. "Um, Eirika?"

"You're so light!" Eirika gasped. "You just look so small and precious. Let me carry you back to my room." 

"What?!" Julia's eyes grew wide. "Why - why your room?"

"So you can sleep," Eirika replied blankly. "You can use the bed. It's fine. I won't take no for an answer, in fact. You must be exhausted."

"So must you!" Julia protested. "I couldn't impose on you like that..." 

"You're not imposing," Eirika huffed, starting forward. "You're being invited, warmly, into my home! You can't disrespect hospitality. I won't allow it." 

Julia squeaked, wrapping her arms around Eirika's shoulders. "I-I don't mean any disrespect at all!" she gasped. "I just don't wish to trouble you, b-but you seem to have your mind made up!"

"Yes!" Eirika beamed. "I very much do. It's the least I can do after you came all this way to our gathering! I won't let it be said that I was a negligent host." 

"I would never say that," Julia giggled. "But, thank you, Eirika. Just... maybe... do you have to carry me?"

Eirika blinked down at her, stopping. "Do you want to walk?" she asked sincerely.

"W-Well, no!" Julia stammered, turning brighter red still and looking away bashfully. "I-I just... you..."

"Then you don't need to walk," Eirika said cheerfully, continuing on. "I rather like carrying you." 

Julia giggled again, shyly. "What if someone sees...? What will they think?"

"Tell them I'm drunk," Eirika said easily. "Just yell it at them from across the room. They'll understand, I'm sure." 

"Whaaat?" Julia's smile broke out, her laughter growing more earnest and infectious. Eirika's cheeks ached a little, she was smiling so much. She could feel Julia's arms tightening over her shoulders. "I don't think that would necessarily reassure anyone," she was saying. 

"What are you implying?" Eirika gasped, feigning hurt. "Do you really think the others would be afraid I'd do something unbecoming to you? In some sort of drunken stupor?"

"Well, maybe!" Julia beamed at her. "But I don't think you'd do anything like that. You seem much too nice and chivalrous." Eirika couldn't respond. In fact, she slowed down, because she couldn't focus on walking quite as much, staring back into Julia's beautiful little smile, dazed and warm and floaty. "You're like," Julia continued, "a little knight queen, really. An honorable, compassionate, drunk knight queen."

"I-I," Eirika gasped, "I... um... T-thank... you. Wow, I..." She laughed, shaking her head. Was she dreaming? "I really... spaced out for a moment. Oh, gosh. Um. Where were we going?"

"Oh, no," Julia laughed. "Don't you forget, too!"

"Oh, I see! Yes, we were almost there." She smiled down into Julia's face again. "Fear not, my - erm - milady. Yes? Is that suitable?"

"I will allow it," Julia cooed.

"Fear not, milady," Eirika began again, assuming a somewhat grander voice. "This knight queen will ensure your safety as you rest tonight. Please place your trust in me."

"Thank you again, Eirika." Julia leaned into her, closing her eyes peacefully. Eirika watched her breathe for a few moments, as she made the last few strides down the hall to her room, now walking more slowly and carefully than before. Julia hadn't fallen asleep, she could tell, but... even so, she looked so serene and angelic, in Eirika's arms... 

_You've gone a bit far in several places, I think._

Yes, that was true. But Julia seemed comfortable. Eirika could allow herself an evening of play and silliness, and maybe coming on a bit strong to someone under the guise of alcohol. It was kind of Julia to carry on with her like this; she would just... make her apologies in the morning, ensure Julia got back to her room safe, and... move on from there. 

Yeah. But for tonight... for tonight, she just wanted to bask in Julia's presence, for every second that Julia would allow it.


End file.
